


you'll be the only good part of me

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Jealousy, M/M, bottom!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't get cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be the only good part of me

Harvey’s across the room getting cozy with Maroni when Vicki Vale saunters up to Bruce in a sleek red dress with a neckline so low and sharp it makes Bruce totally tune out whatever she says when she approaches him. 

“...get a drink around here?”

“Hm?” Bruce says, dragging his eyes up to hers. Vicki smirks and reaches out to wrap her fingers around the stem of his champagne flute. 

“I was just saying,” she says, eyes glittering underneath the chandelier lights. “What’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?”

“Ah,” Bruce says, watching her pink lipstick smudge the rim of his glass “Seems like you’ve got it figured out.”

“I’m resourceful,” Vicki winks, places the empty flute on a waiter’s tray as they walk by. “Say, this is my first time in your place. I can’t believe you actually live here. I’d get lost trying to find the bathroom.”

“Try stumbling in after one of Harvey’s all night fundraisers,” Bruce says. “The staircase isn’t quite as uncomfortable to sleep on as it might seem.”

Vicki’s still laughing when Harvey walks over to them, throwing a heavy arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “Sorry to drag you away, Bruce,” he says, giving Vicki a tight, unfriendly smile. “But --”

“No worries,” Vicki says, leaning in to kiss Bruce on the cheek as she leaves. “We’ll catch up another time, won’t we?”

“Of course,” Bruce says, feeling the warm smudge of lipstick on his cheek and the hot burn of Harvey’s glare on the back of his neck. “Have a nice evening, Mrs. Vale.”

“Yes,” Harvey says next to him, fingers digging into Bruce’s shoulder. “Try the champagne.”

“Oh, I think I’ve already had enough of Bruce’s,” Vicki says with a wink, then turns and walks off. 

As soon as she’s out of sight, Harvey’s grip loosens and he fiddles with his tie, grabs another glass of champagne off a tray. “Maroni wants to talk to you,” he says under his breath. “Nothing big. I think he just wants to feel you out. Be _nice,_ Bruce.”

Bruce turns to him, raises an eyebrow. “I’m always nice.”

“Mm,” he hears Harvey says as he straightens his jacket and starts to walk over to Maroni. “Sometimes too much.”

 

: : :

 

After everyone’s left Bruce and Harvey sit in the den discussing how everything went.

“I think he bought it,” Harvey says. He’s on his third cigarette since the last guest was escorted out and his tie’s crooked and loose around his neck, his hair disheveled from nervously running his fingers through it as they went over the evening. “I mean, I kissed his ass so much I was practically giving the guy a rim job, but I think we’re in.”

Bruce kicks his feet up on his desk, unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt and slides his tie out of it’s knot. “And here I thought I was special.”

“Don’t get cute,” Harvey says, licking his fingers and putting the cigarette out before tossing it in the wastebasket. “What did Vale want?”

“Who?” Bruce asks as Harvey pours himself a glass of scotch. 

“ _Who_ ,” Harvey snorts, tossing half of it back before turning back around to face Bruce. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t remember the pair of tits you were drooling over before I dragged you away?”

“Oh,” Bruce says. Right, the woman in the red dress. He vaguely remembers speaking with her. “What about her?”

Harvey gives him a strange look as he stalks across the room and stands over him, reaches down and rubs his thumb roughly across Bruce’s cheek. “She’s a reporter, Bruce,” he says, wiping the lipstick smeared on his thumb on his trousers. “Was she after something specifically? Or was it just your cock she wanted?”

Bruce doesn’t blush, the ability for shame was torn out of him a long time ago along with a few other things, but he feels a dark heat bloom in his belly at Harvey’s harsh words. “She didn’t say anything,” he says. “We were just talking.”

“And if I hadn’t walked over when I did?” Harvey asks, cocking an eyebrow. “How much longer before she had you in one of these rooms, letting you fuck those store bought tits of hers, Bruce?”

Bruce arches his eyebrow back at Harvey. “I don’t know,” he says. “A few minutes, maybe. Are you jealous?”

Harvey’s eyes flare the way they do every time Bruce gets on his knees, every time he asks Harvey to fuck him. “I don’t know,” he says, reaching down and curling his fingers into Bruce’s collar tightly, tugging on it until Bruce gets the idea and stands up, moves to stand between Harvey’s legs. “Should I be?”

Harvey doesn’t wait for him to respond, just crashes his mouth down on Bruce’s, fingers still tight around Bruce’s collar, back of his knuckles pressing into Bruce’s throat. The kiss is rougher than usual, biting and bruising, with more teeth than anything else, and it gets Bruce’s dick hard faster than anything else does. Truth be told he’s been half hard ever since he felt Harvey’s fingers digging into his arm earlier, the possessiveness radiating from him when he stood next to him. 

“Whore,” Harvey growls against his mouth when Bruce’s goes for his belt, buries his other hand in Bruce’s hair, yanking it back to suck a bruise on his throat. “Walking around like everybody wants you, like they can all have you for the right price.”

“Fuck,” Bruce mutters when Harvey pulls his hair, bites down on his lip so hard it bleeds, then sucks the blood off his tongue. 

They try to make it upstairs, tearing bits of each other’s clothing off along the way -- Harvey’s tie draped over the bannister, Bruce’s shirt discarded on one of the stairs -- until Harvey gets impatient and shoves him down on the stairs, turns Bruce over and gets his trousers down. 

“She just wants you for information,” he says, sucking on his fingers before pushing them into Bruce. “Just wants to use you.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Bruce gasps as Harvey thrusts his fingers inside of him, the marble stairs bruising his knees and elbows. 

“I’d kill her, you know,” Harvey says next to his ear casually, pulls it between his teeth. “I’d rip her throat out with my teeth if she ever _touched_ you.”

Bruce presses his forehead against the step in front of him when Harvey’s cock slides into him, groans at the burn and stretch of and asks Harvey for more, harder. 

Harvey laughs as he fucks him, hands swallowing up Bruce’s hips as he pounds into him. “They just don’t get it,” he says between grunts, between telling Bruce how fucking much he loves this, how sweet and tight he is. “They don’t get that you only give it up for me.”

“God Harvey,” Bruce says, _so_ close. “I’m --” He reaches his hand underneath him to touch his dick and Harvey grabs it roughly, pins it behind his back and pounds into him harder, deeper. His balls slap against the back of Bruce’s ass, their intermingled groans echoing off the marble. 

“God, you take it so good for me,” Harvey groans, pulling Bruce’s other arm around with the first. “Just look at you, Bruce. Gonna be a fucking King someday, baby.”

“Harvey,” Bruce croaks out, the muscles in his arms screaming, his dick so hard it’s throbbing. “Please --”

“Shit,” Harvey breathes out, tightens his grip on Bruce’s hips and pain lights up behind Bruce’s eyes when Harvey bites down on his shoulder when he comes, feels blood trickle down his back when Harvey finishes, feels him lap the blood up before Harvey pulls out and turns him around. 

“You’re so --” Harvey says, then just shakes his head and bends down, swallowing Bruce’s cock down to the root and Bruce has needed to come for so long that his back arches off the stairs as soon as he feels Harvey’s mouth on him and he grasps at Harvey’s hair, pulling and tugging at it as he spills into Harvey’s mouth, unaware of the stream of promises and declarations coming out of his mouth as Harvey sucks him dry. 

“But really,” Harvey says afterward, after Bruce sucks the taste of himself off Harvey’s tongue. “You need to stay away from Vale. I know that woman. She’s got claws. Claws tipped with poison. And once she gets them in you, you’re dead.”

“Hm,” Bruce says, lazily leaning back on the stairs as Harvey pulls his trousers back on. “You sure that’s the only reason you want me to stay away from her?”

Harvey gives him that heated look for a split second before he’s kneeling on the stairs in front of Bruce again, wrapping his hand around Bruce’s throat. 

“Be _nice_ ,” he growls out, then presses his lips against Bruce’s and walks off to grab a shower.


End file.
